As is well known, swimming pool water must be periodically cleaned of impurities and small debris by passing it through a filter, the water also needing to be disinfected and for such a purpose being submitted to a chemical treatment being generally carried out with chlorine.
This requires a facility being erected “in situ” and comprising the filter and the corresponding motor pump, the reservoir with proportioner for the disinfectant, this latter generally being chlorine, and the corresponding pipes and valves and other accessories, the erection of the facility requiring much space and being labor intensive for an operative facility of this kind.